Trouble for Me
by froglady15
Summary: Bulma is having a house party with the Z warriors as a little distraction and reprieve from everyone's preparations for the Androids. Her plan is to make Yamcha jealous by flirting with Vegeta but how far is this dangerous little game of hers going to go? Submissions from the October Smutfest for TPTH Tumbler community. Rated M.
1. Soft Blushes

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

Here are my very late submissions for the _**October 2017 Smutfest for the TPTH Tumbler Community**_. I'll be posting the edited version here as things escalate (This chapter is fine). The extra naughty, unedited bits, however will be found on my Archive of our Own (A03) account under the same pen name of _**Froglady15.**_

Enjoy!

 _ **Prompt 1: Soft Blushes**_

Bulma was getting ready for the get together she had planned. It had been ages since the Z fighters had all come together for some fun. It seemed the only time they really saw each other anymore was when there was a major crisis and on top of that, everyone was so busy training and getting ready for the androids arrival that they had all pretty much lost touch with each other over the past several months. She had decided a few weeks ago that she needed to take charge and plan a fun evening with everyone to take the pressure and overall doom and gloom cloud that had descended upon them all since the boy from the future had come to visit. What if all their training made no difference and this was the last time they would all be able to hang out leisurely together?

She dismissed those negative thoughts as she gave herself a once over, making sure she looked nothing less than perfect. So far as she knew, Yamcha would be attending tonight. They were on the outs again. Well, _broken up_ would be a more accurate description if she thought about it. _Again._ She added mentally. They had gotten into a huge fight after Vegeta's accident in the gravity room. She had been extremely worried about Vegeta and that hadn't sat well with Yamcha in the least when he had noticed that she had not only spent every waking moment caring for him, but had spent a few nights in the infirmary watching over him as he slept; just in case he woke and needed anything.

Of course, nothing remotely inappropriate had transpired, but Yamcha had felt betrayed by her and he had been so upset and narrow minded and unable to see that his concerns we're unfounded, he had left her an ultimatum and she'd called him out on it. Bulma snorted and shook her head at herself in the mirror as she fussed over her hair some more. Cutting her hair and getting that perm had been the worst idea she had ever had.

Yamaha had accused her of sleeping with Vegeta. That charge still hurt her, even though it hadn't been true. The man was bedridden and could barely walk, never mind fuck! But Yamcha refused to even listen to any other explanation from her. He had told her that either she have her parents take charge in looking after Vegeta while he was in recovery or he would leave her.

She questioned herself on her choice several times over the last few weeks. She had told Yamcha to take a hike, essentially choosing Vegeta over her long time boyfriend. She didn't question why she had made that choice, but she did question why it had been such a quick and easy choice to make. The words had barely been out of Yamcha's mouth and she had already made up her mind there and then, on the spot. They'd been together for _years_! Shouldn't that have been a difficult choice for her to make?

It should have, she agreed and was now convinced she had made the right choice. Bulma and Yamcha had grown apart in the time he had been dead. Sure it had only been a year, but she had learned quite a bit about herself in that time. Namely, she didn't _need_ a man in her life to feel complete. She was an intelligent, bright and independent woman. She hadn't been single since she'd been 16 and that was when they'd gotten together. She hadn't really known who she was at that time. She didn't love Yamcha any less when he had been revived, but she found she couldn't go back to the way things had been before he'd died.

Bulma knew it wasn't completely fair to Yamcha. He had been happy to simply pick up where they had left off and resume things as normal and at first she'd thought that was what she'd wanted as well until a few weeks later when she started feeling stifled by him.

It annoyed her. She wanted her space. She didn't feel the need to do absolutely everything with him or feel the need to ask for permission to do things on her own. Before his death it hadn't bothered her to be attached at the hip to him, but after her adventures in space and on Namek, she'd realized she'd missed that independent streak she had and somehow lost when they'd started dating.

Now to go back to that had been very difficult for her. Sure Yamcha hadn't meant any harm in slipping back to their old routine, but as time went on, she found herself starting to resent him and her offering Vegeta to come live with her had been the beginning of the end for them.

Tonight, she hoped Yamcha would come. She had no interest in making up with him and going back to the way things were, _but_ she wanted him to see what he was missing. She made sure she looked nothing less than stunning.

She knew it was wishful thinking on her part, but she hoped Vegeta would make an appearance as well. If he did, she decided she would make every effort to flirt with him in front of Yamcha.

Since the Gravity Room incident, she'd found it very entertaining to flirt with Vegeta. He actually could be funny when he tried, if one could tolerate his very dry sense of humour. She loved it and she found she loved finding any excuse to spend time with him whether it be instigating a verbal sparring match or if she needed to do any repairs on the gravity room.

As she finished her makeup, she realized she was blushing softly as she dwelled on Vegeta and their flirtatious and sometimes border on inappropriate banter that seemed to have become a part of their daily routine that she looked forward to.

Yes, she was looking forward to this evening. It should be interesting.

-0-0-0-


	2. Heated Glances

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 3 dogs and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

 _ **Prompt 2: Heated Glances**_

Bulma exited her bedroom and decided to take a peek in Vegeta's room to see if he was finished training for the day and hopefully remind him of the evenings planned festivities in case he had forgotten. She knew she looked nothing short of delectable with the tight, short long sleeved red dress she'd chosen to wear for the evening. It hugged every one of her curves just perfectly, bordering on immodest in the sense that it left very little to the imagination.

She paused a moment before knocking and waited a few minutes. There wasn't a sound, which she thought was odd. The gravity room had been quiet for at least an hour and she couldn't hear the shower running from the bathroom in his room. She was about to give up and leave, when the door opened slightly, revealing Vegeta with damp hair and only wearing boxer briefs.

"Vegeta," she said in surprise. She'd assumed he'd been either sleeping or had left the compound altogether. She swallowed hard to settle the butterflies fluttering in her belly and she wondered all of a sudden _why_ she was feeling that much excitement over seeing him. She saw him on a daily basis; okay he was more than half naked at the moment, but that also wasn't anything new. Vegeta was seen shirtless quite frequently around the compound.

He grunted at her as he looked her over. She looked almost lethal in that revealing red dress and he wondered what the occasion was. She usually didn't trounce around the house looking quite _that_ good, or indecent. He could not decide which it was. He'd finished his training a little bit early, had taken a shower and had just crawled into bed when she'd disturbed him. He still was not fully recovered from the gravity room explosion incident and as much as he hated to admit it, he needed to pace himself right now rather than over work himself if he was going to be able to make any real progress.

"Sorry if I disturbed you," she said quickly, looking down to avoid the blush she could feel crawling up her neck; she had not missed the heated way he'd looked her up and down. _Good,_ she thought to herself with satisfaction. "I just wanted to let you know that I invited the crew over to hang out this evening for some drinks, movies and _really_ yummy food," she informed him, trying to make it sound as appealing as possible to him. So far as she'd observed, since he'd been living with her family, Vegeta never drank anything other than water and didn't waste his time watching movies but he _did_ love good food.

"Hmmn," he grunted indifferently. He had no interest in socializing with the others, though he _was_ hungry. "Perhaps. When will the food be served?"

 _Of course,_ she inwardly huffed. _Food._ That was the only motivation for both Vegeta and Goku to be persuaded into doing anything other than training. "We'll be setting it out soon after everyone arrives," she said.

" _Who_ is coming?" he asked.

"The whole crew," she shrugged casually. "Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan are for sure coming. I invited Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and I can't have a shindig without inviting Master Roshi and Oolong. I also invited Piccolo, but I doubt he'll show."

"Hmmn, essentially everyone I was either responsible for killing, or allowed Nappa to kill, not including Kakarott and his son," Vegeta replied dryly.

"Well, when you put it that way, essentially, I guess, yes," she nodded. She hadn't really thought of it that way. "It's fine, just come. No one holds anything against you, I _promise_."

"Hmmn," he snorted. "Ridiculous. Then you are either very naïve to believe that or they are very stupid."

"Whatever," she shrugged again. "I think it would be nice if you came anyway. You _do_ after all have to work with them when the androids show up."

"There will be no need for any of them to bother even showing up," he snorted arrogantly.

"Alright, well it's still like another year and a half before any of that will even happen and the point of tonight is to _not_ think about it," she said in a bossy tone. "Everyone is _fine_ with you so come out and have some fun and some good food. If you hate it, you can come back to hibernating in here. Just _try._ "

"Hmmn, and the fact that you and the weakling are no longer together because I am living here means _everyone_ is fine with my presence?" he snorted. He knew that they had parted ways since the gravity room explosion and it had been a nice reprieve not having Yamcha around making his bone headed comments or lame attempts at a conversation with him. The man had no backbone. It was amazing to him how he could have lasted in the group as a respected fighter for as long as he had. At least Krillin, the brat and the other one with the clown companion seemed to know what they were doing. Yamcha was the odd man out it seemed to him; he had no real purpose or contribution to the team of Earth's warriors aside from being handsome possibly? Though he failed in that department as well in Vegeta's opinion.

"Yamcha's an idiot," Bulma snorted back. "He'll be there because I invited him and I can't _not_ invite him, but it's _you_ I'd really like to come."

Vegeta chuckled darkly. He knew what this was about. She wanted him there to specifically antagonize Yamcha. He supposed it might make for an interesting evening. "So you _are_ using me to make him jealous in hopes that he'll come crawling back to you?"

"No," she shook her head, but felt her face beginning to flush again that he had somewhat figured out her ulterior motive in her insistence that he come tonight.

"I'll consider it," he said dryly. While he didn't have any interest in hanging around that bunch of low class warriors, he supposed it would be worth it to watch Bulma make a fool of herself in front of everyone in her pathetic pursuit of the weakling. He had to admit to himself that he was somewhat disappointed that her interests were obviously still in that direction.

"Thank you," she beamed at him. "It'll be fun, I promise and if it isn't, I'll make it up to you another time,"

"And just how do you plan on doing _that_?" he asked with interest, crossing his arms and leaning against his door frame, looking at her rather suggestively.

Her face flushing more, she decided to take the bait and see where she could take this. "Dunno, what did you have in mind?"

"You tell me," he replied elusively. "You're the one dressed as an indecent trollup for a simple gathering."

She wasn't sure if it was possible for her face to grow even redder, but she felt her body temperature rise. "I'm _not_ dressed _indecently_!"

"Yet it is clear you are not wearing any undergarments," he baited her, purposefully giving her a heated glance and scrutinizing her outfit.

"You…!" she hissed at him, walking back, trying to put some distance between them.

Vegeta chuckled darkly as he watched her grow embarrassed.

"Do you always have to be an asshole?"

"I was not aware I was being an asshole," he replied casually. "I was merely making an observation that it is painfully obvious that you are not wearing anything beneath that garment."

"Well you _can't_ with a dress like this, not that it's any of _your_ business," she snipped nastily at him. Why was it when she decided to flirt with him he found a way to annoy her instead? "And I'm _not_ a trollup."

"Keep telling yourself that," he laughed as she shot him a dirty look and walked away from him.

Vegeta closed his door and went back to bed. As he lay there, curiosity began to nag at him. If he went to this stupid gathering and had an awful time, he could just retreat back to his quarters for the evening and then make Bulma keep her promise of making it up to him. He had several ideas that would be acceptable options, however he wasn't sure if she'd be willing to follow through.

In the end, curiosity won out over the need for isolation. If she wanted to use him to make Yamcha jealous, it could be entertaining; anything to rain on his parade and remind Yamcha that he was beneath him was time well spent in Vegeta's mind and with that thought, he got out of bed and began rummaging through the many choices of _Earth clothing_ Bulma's mother had gotten him that he never found reason to wear.

Tonight would be interesting.

-0-0-0-

Just bear with me as I build up and lay the groundwork for the "fun" stuff. ;)


	3. Just This Once

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just my Husband, laptop, my 2 Boxers/clowns, a Schipperke puppy with no name as of yet and a very overactive imagination… Dragon Ball Z and any songs mentioned in this fic DO NOT belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for my own twisted amusement.

 _ **Prompt 3: Just This Once**_

Everyone showed up at Capsule Corporation around the same time. Tien and Chiaotzu were first, followed by Krillin with his new girlfriend, Marron, who suspiciously looked an awful _lot_ like Bulma. She seemed nice enough, but a tad on the ditzy side. They'd brought with them Master Roshi and Oolong.

Goku, Chi-Chi and Gohan arrived shortly afterwards and surprisingly, Piccolo was with them. Bulma had been certain the stoic Namek couldn't be bothered coming to something like this, but she was happy to see him nonetheless and inwardly felt hope bloom in her chest that Vegeta may even make an appearance.

Not surprising to anyone, Yamcha arrived last, as always. What _did_ surprise everyone was that he arrived with a date. Not everyone in the group was aware that Bulma and Yamcha were broken up. Of course, it wasn't unusual for them to be on the outs during one of their spats, but neither of them ever took up with someone else during these brief lulls in their relationship. When they were on the outs, no one in the group took much note or ever took it seriously anyway because things always blew over and inevitably, they would get back together and everything would be fine again… until their next spat. It was their _thing_ that everyone was used to. Now it was just… _uncomfortable_.

"I'm _so_ glad you _came_ ," Bulma greeted in an almost sickly sweet tone, even though inwardly she was mortified. It was _her_ who was supposed to be playing the _make your ex jealous_ game tonight, _not_ Yamcha! And who did he think he was, showing up with a girl who looked like a model? _Really!?_ This girl was tall and voluptuous with long dark hair, piercing blue eyes and a mouth that would make any man weak in the knees while speculating over what it could _do_. "Who's your _friend_? Welcome, by the way; make yourself at home."

"Uhh, this is Adriana, Adriana, this is Bulma, one of my oldest friends," Yamcha introduced them nervously, unsure of how to read Bulma's demeanor. Was she being excessively fake or was she actually glad to see him? One could never be too careful where Bulma's temper or mood swings were concerned.

"Isn't that the name of the girl who's your _ex-girlfriend_?" Yamcha's date asked, confused.

"Uhh, yea. Right! I forgot. Yes, Bulma is my ex, but we were friends before we dated and we're still friends now, right? Kind of?" he blubbered on, deferring to Bulma to back him up. He was now regretting having put himself in this position. He hadn't known Adriana long. She had been working a modeling job she and a bunch of her friends had shown up at one of his games a few weeks back. It had been love at first sight for both of them and in his angst over splitting up with Bulma, he'd jumped cock first into this whirlwind rebound, whatever this was; he didn't quite classify it as a relationship. Sure they'd spent lots of time in bed together these past few weeks, but this was actually to be their first attempt at a date, not to mention he'd thought this would be the perfect way to stick it to Bulma to prove to her that his ultimatum had been serious. It was him or Vegeta.

By this time, his anger and emotions had settled somewhat and he did believe her that nothing inappropriate had happened between Bulma and the surly house prince, and he knew he owed her an apology for calling her integrity into question; but he wasn't about to apologize and ask her to take him back until she apologized to _him_ as well.

Yamcha felt she owed him an apology for not first consulting him about how he felt about Vegeta staying with her. Of course the guy needed a place to crash, but he could have bunked with Krillin or stayed on Kami's look out where he could be kept closely monitored in case he decided to fall back into homicidal maniacal tendencies and try anything to harm this planet. Hell even Piccolo was self-sufficient and resided in the wilderness well enough on his own; so why was she so insistent on having him stay with her and her family when there were other options that could have been explored? Not only did it bother him that her parents and her own personal safety was at risk, but she hadn't thought about how deeply offensive he found it for her to be housing the man responsible for his death.

"I suppose we're still friends," she shrugged, though more because she didn't want to create a scene in front of everyone watching them in awkward silence.

"You didn't tell me we were going to be hanging out at your ex's place," she pouted, shooting Bulma a nasty look.

"That's ok," Bulma chuckled lightly, very much amused at Yamcha's awkward situation. It was so typical of him to just do something without first considering the pros and cons to it. "He didn't tell me he was bringing a date or that he even had a girlfriend!"

Adriana shot Yamcha a dirty look.

"Who wants shots?" Maron's obnoxious voice called out, breaking the unpleasant awkwardness that had descended around the room.

"I'm down!" Yamcha called out, throwing up his hand and promptly excusing himself from the two girls without further dialogue.

Bulma shook her head at him. _Unbelievable!_ "Well, please, come in and make yourself at home. There's plenty of food and lots of different drinks. Everyone here is awesome, so please have fun!" she said to the girl, feeling somewhat bad that Yamcha had just up and ditched her like that.

"Thanks," she mumbled, rolling her eyes somewhat at Bulma and went to follow Yamcha who was already on his second shot from the look of it.

Bulma shook her head and went to greet those she hadn't had the opportunity to say hello to yet.

"So you and Yamcha are…" Krillin started awkwardly, gesturing his hands everywhere in an effort to get the goods, _politely._

"Finished," Bulma replied in a snippy tone.

"For how long?" he asked.

"For the last month," she said.

"Okay, but for how long this time?"

"For _forever,"_ she snorted, somewhat annoyed that he didn't know.

"Oh," he commented awkwardly, rubbing the back of his bald head. "I'm sorry, I had no idea it was _serious._ I mean, I _heard_ that you guys were taking a bit of a break, but I didn't think it was like a _break up_ break. Like not a permanent break, you know?"

"Well what other kind of _break up_ is there, Krillin?" she asked in a somewhat nasty tone.

"I suppose, but you and Yamcha break up all the time," he shrugged, so confused by all of this.

"We do _not!_ " she objected, offended by that.

"Oh," he sighed. "Well, I'm sorry, Bulma."

"Yea, we heard about that, sorry," Tien said as he approached her. "I mean, I know you guys usually have your spats, but we didn't think it was that serious that he'd have found someone else already,"

"We don't _always_ fight!" she argued in offence.

"Well not over anything important, anyway. Except this time wasn't it because Vegeta's still crashing here?" Tien asked.

"It's because Yamcha is an insecure moron!"

"Right, and speaking of which, where is Vegeta?" Tien asked in a lowered voice, looking around the room suspiciously.

"Hell if I know," she snorted, still so aggravated by Yamcha and his _date_ , she truthfully hadn't taken the time to notice if he was there or not. "Probably trained himself into a coma if I know him,"

"So he's still living here?" Krillin asked in surprise.

"Well where else is he going to go?" she asked.

"I don't know," Krillin shrugged awkwardly. "Yamcha said-"

"I don't _care_ what Yamcha said!" she snipped in an unpleasant tone. "He's delusional and doesn't deserve me if he can't trust me!"

"Yea, but this is Vegeta we're talking about," Tien said cautiously, realizing he was treading in very dangerous waters. No, relationship drama was not his cup of tea, but he had every intention of getting his friend as much information as possible so he could get his girl back. "You _do_ realize who you're letting stay under your roof, right?"

"I know _exactly_ who is living under my roof, thank you very much, but it's none of your business!" she said, beginning to get flustered. "I don't remember anyone being all concerned when I let a notorious _desert bandit_ into my home either!"

"You know what, she's right!" Krillin interjected quickly, discreetly nudging Tien in his side to drop the subject. "It worked out just fine with Yamcha and now he's one of us, so maybe Vegeta will join the team eventually too!"

"I doubt it," Tien snorted, but took Krillin's hint and decide to let the subject drop. "Just be careful, Bulma."

"Thank you, but I'm _fine,_ " she said, trying to not come off as annoyed as she really was.

"Oh dear, I'm worried this is the end of Bulma and Yamcha," Chouzu said quietly to Tien as they walked away from Bulma and Krillin.

"I am too, but you heard her," Tien shrugged. Couples drama was not his thing. "Let's all just hope everything works out for the best for everyone."

-0-0-0-

Vegeta showed up a little while later, when he knew the gathering would be in full swing. The food had arrived, by the smell of it; and the guests seemed to have had enough time to have consumed enough alcohol that they may not even care that he was crashing their get together.

As he entered the room, he carefully observed the scene: Kakarott was stuffing his face and his mate was bitching at him over his lack of decorum, their son was beside them, eating his meal without incident. The three eyed warrior with the living doll, clown, companion _thing_ was chatting with short baldie. There was the perverted old man and pig who were on the tv perusing the Pay Per View naughty stations and complaining that they were all locked. He noticed the Namek was off to the side observing everyone, not unlike himself. They nodded in acknowledgement of each other but neither made the effort to converse. There was a blue haired woman who resembled Bulma who was having a conversation with Dr. Brief's cat, Scratch. The Weakling was sitting in a couch with a very attractive woman in his lap and they looked to be engaged in a deep conversation with one other.

As he scanned the room, he realized Bulma wasn't in the picture, mingling with everyone. It took him a moment, but he found her standing by herself, with a large glass of red wine by the buffet table, and looking very displeased. He supposed now would be as good a time as any to approach her to see if she still wanted to make the Weakling fee like shit; though it was clear from observation, the chances of success on that was slim to none.

On one hand, he thought it very amusing that the Weakling had had the balls to show up with another woman, inadvertently beating her at her own game, but that wouldn't do; and just this once he decided he could acceptably lower himself to these Earth shenanigans and do something nice for Bulma. He did after all owe her somewhat for being so attentive to him during his recovery and for rebuilding the gravity room so promptly for him and for always making sure he had training bots to spar with. He supposed he owed her for quite a lot now that he was actually thinking about it. She had invited him to live here clean and clear without expectation of payment or anything, full well knowing he had no means to pay her for room and board.

He wasn't sure why he felt bad that her plan to make Yamcha jealous backfired the moment he'd unexpectedly shown up with another woman, but he did. It was more than likely because that had been his main motivation for even bothering to come to this gathering.

Yes, if she wanted to make a point of one upping the Weakling, he was certainly up for that.

"I see your plan did not work out exactly the way you planned for it to," he said casually to her, grabbing a plate and serving himself before all the food was gone.

Bulma snorted miserably as she sipped her wine. "If your purpose is to gloat, then save it. I don't want to hear it."

"I had no intention of gloating," he replied honestly.

"That's rare," she said. "So what was your purpose?"

"To have something to eat and perhaps find a way to wipe that smug look off that idiot's face," he said, still piling up food onto his plate.

"You'd do that!" She exclaimed in shock.

"Normally, no." He deadpanned.

"So why am I so lucky today then?" She asked suspiciously.

Vegeta shrugged. "I like the weakling even less than I like you," he reasoned, cautiously glancing at her in his peripheral vision, wondering how she'd react to that.

"Awe, you _like_ me?" She cooed obnoxiously.

"Somewhat," he admitted. "And I suppose I owe you for your hospitality and assistance with ensuring I have proper equipment to train and with."

Bulma couldn't help the small smile gracing her lips. He was so formal with his words, but it was nice to know that he did notice her efforts where he was concerned. She sometimes felt like he just took her and her family's wealthy position and ability to provide him with everything for granted. "Awe, is that a thank you, Vegeta?"

"Hmmm," he grunted uncommitted to further lowering himself. With his plate stacked high with food, he boldly reached for her hand and dragged her behind him as he looked for a place to sit, deliberately making sure to walk right past Yamcha and his date.

Bulma felt her face begin to turn pink again as she followed Vegeta and they walked right past Yamcha. What was wrong with her today? If she didn't know any better, she'd swear she had a crush on Vegeta. Every time she saw him or spoke with him she'd blush and her stomach would flip pleasantly like she was a dumb teenager again. She reminded herself that this was Vegeta. Having a crush on him would only end badly, but that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with him this evening.

It was about to begin.

-0-0-0-

Don't worry, guys! I'm getting there to the good stuff soon, I promise!


End file.
